


Dave's New Kink

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave has 'borrowed' some of his girlfriend's lingerie and stockings, curious to know what they would look and feel like on him. Ray catches him all dressed up and masturbating to his own reflection. As if cast under a spell, Ray becomes aroused upon seeing his brother like this, even more beautiful than normal. He ends up pinning Dave to the wall, who wraps his legs around him. They have sex in this manner and Ray mentions after, how he wants to buy more lingerie for Dave by mail order catalog.





	Dave's New Kink

Dave finally had the flat to himself, as Ray had decided to go and have a pint and throw some darts down at the local pub. He had been invited, but declined, feigning a headache. It was a complete fabrication, but it didn't matter, he'd been itching for this moment to finally arrive.

Way in the back of his side of the closet, Dave had hidden a paper sack with black lingerie he'd 'borrowed' from his girl. She had so much, he doubted she would miss what he had taken, and if she did, he would pretend he had no clue what she was going on about. After all, men don't wear lingerie, and yet, he was about to.

Shutting the bedroom door behind him, Dave retrieved the sack, and dumped it's contents on the bed. He rand his hands over the silky satiny fabric, the frilly lace, and sheer stockings. Doing so was arousing, but he tried to hold back, not wanting to be hard wearing the knickers. 

Smiling in delight, Dave slipped off his jumper and vest, then his trousers and y-fronts. Sitting on the bed he pulled each nylon sock off, until he was completely undressed. 

Now came the exciting part, and Dave could feel his heart in his throat, as well as mild perspiration. He told himself that Ray would be gone for quite some time, at least he hoped!

Reaching for the black lacy merry widow he wrapped it around himself and did all of the stays in the back. It was cupless which is why he'd chosen it, he knew it would look awkward if he had 'borrowed' one that had, as he had no breasts to fill it. When that was on, he slipped the silky g-string knickers with lace front panels on, gasping when the thong went between his cheeks, and the fabric cupped his cock and balls firmly. He began to wonder why he'd never done this before!

Next, was the black nylon stockings. Lifting a knee, he unrolled the stocking over his toes, and then over his calves and thigh. Using the suspenders, he attached them, and then did the same with the other stocking on the other leg. 

Dave hugged himself, already feeling beautiful, now he had to see himself in the full length mirror. Getting up and walking over, he felt the lingerie move against his naked flesh, and all of a sudden envied girls who got to wear such things any time the pleased!

Dave stood in front of the mirror, and closed his eyes, for a moment, before opening them. When he saw his reflection, he gasped! He turned from side to side, and tried to get a glimpse of his ass. With his good looks and long hair, he was stunning, and he thought about keeping these items, not knowing how he would be able to return them without getting caught doing so, anyway.

Touching the fabric, and admiring himself, he could not help but become aroused, and he found the knickers quite constraining as his cock grew in length. Freeing his cock, he stood in front of the mirror, legs spread and began to wank to his own reflection. 

Dave became so engulfed in his fantasy, that he did not hear Ray come home from the pub. Ray had come home early, as he was concerned about Dave, and became more so when he found the bedroom door shut. 'Had he taken to the bed?' Ray wondered. As he was about to turn the handle he heard moaning, and this truly concerned him!

Walking in, Ray saw something he had never expected to see, and his jaw dropped. His brother had lied to him, and those moans, were those of the pleasurable kind, not pain. 

"Dave?" Ray uttered, trying to contain his arousal, at least for the moment. Dave whipped his head, as well as his body around, erect cock still in his right hand. He gasped, not expecting this, meaning he had no excuse prepared.

"R-Ray, you're ba-ack!" Dave swallowed thickly as he spoke, mind empty. He would simply have to tell his brother the truth.

"I was worried, as you usually come down to the pub when you and I don't have dates, and far as I knew you didn't. Looks like I was wrong, however, you seem to be having a date with yourself."

Dave smirked, and shoved his now limp cock back into the frilly knickers. "Look, I just wanted to see what this stuff was like to wear, it looks so good on girls, and I've been told I am pretty, so why not?"

Ray could not take his eyes off of Dave, he really did look quite sexy, and Ray wanted to put his hands all over him in that outfit. Looking up, he locked eyes with his brother, and began to speak in a lusty whisper. 

"You've touched yourself in that outfit, now I want to touch you. I want to run my hands over the lace and then take down your knickers, and fuck you, like the slut you appear to look like, Dave." Ray walked closer, so that he was against Dave's body. Dave licked his lips and kissed Ray. Softly, at first, and with a tilted head, more passionately. The way Ray looked at him, it was as if he were under a spell, and it made Dave feel powerful.

"Take of your clothes, brother, I wan't you to feel me against your flesh!" Ray nodded, and stood back, undressing with quivering hands. As he did, Dave ran a hand over his crotch, and felt the sticky precome that had soiled his girlfriend's delicates. He felt dirty, he felt sinful, and he adored it!

When Ray was finished he ran a hand through his hair, his prick already hard, jutting out from his trimmed forest of dark pubic hair. He moved in close to Dave, feeling the silk and lace against his own flesh, and gasped at how the texture of the garment, added to the vision of Dave made him eager to want to penetrate his brother's ass in that g-string.

Pushing his brother up against the wall, Ray began to devour Dave's lips with a lust filled hunger he hadn't felt in some time. Wherever Dave got the idea to do this, he was overjoyed and planned on spoiling his brother with many more outfits like this, if Dave so desired.

Lace rubbing against Ray, and the satin knickers, with Dave's prick aching to be freed, the brothers thrust against each other at the hip, frotting, mouth's agape as their breathing grew heavy. Reaching around, Ray grabbed his brother's ass cheeks, and plucked the g-string as if it were on a guitar. He slid in a finger, and began moving it in and out, Dave continuing to get friction from his brother. 

In went another finger and Dave cried, wrapping his arms around Ray and showering him with more kisses. Wearing the merry widow tapped into a more feminine side of, Dave, that he never really knew he had. He was enjoying everything that this was, however, even if he couldn't explain it.

Ray slipped his third finger in, causing Dave to buck, his body completely transformed by lust! It was then he lifted Dave's legs and told him to wrap them around his waist and to hold on. Nothing like this had ever happened, and he awaited Ray's cock penetrating him. 

Ray's cock was so hard he had no problem pinning Ray to the wall, and because he was a bit shorter, they fit together as if they were made to be like this. Thrusting, Dave gripped Ray tightly around his neck and kissed his forehead, feeling his soft hair against his face. 

They shared hot breaths as they kissed, and Ray thrust harder and harder, the edge of the g-string chafing against his shaft, adding a little extra friction that he wasn't used to. It was much welcomed, except that it only made Ray want to fill his brother with his orgasm, and he wanted this to last!

Dave's cock and balls were still being held tightly by the kickers, and every time Ray went deep he throbbed with an ache, his body desperately wanting to come undone!

"I need to come Ray, please! Make me come!" Dave cried out, begging. Ray nodded, sweat was beading up on his hairline and brows, from holding his brother this way. He too, need sweet relief!

Ray, thrust into his brother's prostate, and hit him repeatedly, until Dave was screaming! Ray whispered, "Come for me, my slut!" with hot breath in Dave's ear, who then experienced an orgasm, volcanic and from the core of his being. Come was now dripping from his girlfriends under things, and the thought of it made Ray shoot off like a rocket, his thick cock pulsating deep within Dave, filling hims with so much come, he knew that when he pulled out, it would spill down his stocking covered legs. 

When both men had reached full blown paradise, Dave and Ray worked together to get Dave's legs in hooked from his body. Just as Ray had prediction, warm come ran down the back of Dave's stockinged legs, matching the come dripping from the front of him. If Ray had not been spent, that sight alone would have got him going all over again. Instead he kneeled in front of Dave, pulled the knickers down, and began licking and sucking his brother's flaccid cock and come covered balls. When he was done, he looked up and Dave, and licked his lips, before standing.

"Fuckin' hell you are a beautiful man, more so dressed like this! I think we need a mail order catalog, so you can pick more things like this out." Ray stated. Dave was amazed and nodded. "I thought you'd call me a, well, never mind. Obviously, you had a good time with me, and it feels so natural to wear these things." Ray kissed his brother's lips. "If this is your kink, so be it, fuck, we are The Kinks, after all!"


End file.
